Speak Now
by authorinprogress97
Summary: A series of songfics featuring songs from Taylor Swift's album 'Speak Now'. T because... just because.
1. Speak Now

**A song fic I came up with while listening to Taylor Swift's song, 'Speak Now'. It's sort of random, cuz it was just a sudden thought. Hope you like it! Andie is about 23 years old here.**

**-X-X-X-**

_What am I doing here,_ I asked myself as I sat myself down on one of the pews. I honestly can't say I'm excited to be here.

_**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_

I shouldn't be here. What was I going to do? Stop the wedding? I'm not the kind of girl who would do that. Percy had made his choice. He had chosen to marry that blonde bimbo.

Well, I'm blonde too, and so is Annabeth, but we're not bimbos. Naturally, since Annabeth _is_ a child of Athena, it's impossible for her to be a bimbo. Me, on the other hand, I'm just naturally smart. I only got my archery skills from being a child of Apollo. Maybe my mom too.

_**But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl  
**_

But still, I don't think he should marry Chelsea. Not only because I'm head over heels in love with Percy but because she's just the wrong girl for him.

She just seems really… shallow. Just not the type of girl I expected him to marry.

_**I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel**_

Speaking of Annabeth, I managed to spot her amongst the crowd and I could see her sitting with her fiancé, Pollux amongst the rest of our friends from Camp Half-Blood and Chelsea's stuck-up family.

I honestly think her parents managed to get broomsticks stuck up their butts.

Annabeth was wearing a beautiful beige dress that complimented her complexion. Pollux was wearing a beige dress shirt and black pants. Annabeth seemed angry about something and Pollux was trying to calm her down.

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry  
**_

I could hear yelling coming from somewhere in the back.

The blushing was probably yelling at a poor bridesmaid. The bridesmaid probably did her make up a shade too dark. I could see her now, wearing the white bridal gown that was a perfect replica of the wedding cake, all puffy.

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be  
**_

I looked around the church. I know Percy didn't have a say in the decorations, the wedding plans – anything. It was too fancy and ostentatious.

He told me that if he ever got married, he wouldn't want something huge and fancy. He just wanted a small ceremony with family and his closest friends. I _know_ he wouldn't want a ceremony as fancy as this.

_**I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

I couldn't help but hope that Percy wouldn't go through with the wedding, Chelsea got cold feet and ran away, the church got burned down – anything that would stop this wedding.

My imagination took me to a place where I had enough courage to stand up and stop the wedding. Where I would dare to stand up and tell Percy my feelings – maybe that he'll even say them back – before I was snapped out of my musings by Annabeth and Pollux finding me and wanting to catch up.

_**Fond gestures are exchanged**_

We haven't seen each other in a while and it was the perfect time for us to catch up, despite the fact that the gathering was a bittersweet affair – for me at least.

I managed to see all my friends from Camp Half-Blood again but it was the day I was going to lose the love of my life.__

_**And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**_

The organ starts to play as all of us get in our seats. I was sitting in between my mom and my other best friend, Grover.

He was wearing baggy jeans and shoes to hide his furry behind and hooves. I knew he hated wearing them because it was really uncomfortable.

I'm really close to the back, so no one can see me. it seems that Percy's _lovely_ (insert sarcasm here) bride-to-be forgot to invite me. I'm only here because my mom's invitation included a plus 1 and she invited me along with her instead of my stepdad, Michael.

I couldn't stop the flash of pain I felt when I hear the wedding march start. It sounded eerily like a death march to me.

I looked up at the altar and saw Percy smiling, but it didn't seem right. Maybe it was just me but his smile didn't seem to reach his green eyes, making them twinkle. He looked handsome, standing there in his tuxedo. If only I was the one who was going to join him.__

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**_

I hear gasps and everyone turns to see the bloated bride – sorry, I meant the _blushing_ bride

I was right. She was wearing a dress that she probably thinks makes her look like a princess but really, it makes her look like a cream puff. She had a stupid grin on her face as she was marching down the aisle towards Percy.

I wish I was her.

Wow; if I ever think those words again, I hope I get run over by a bus or something. That or I could ask one of my half-siblings to shoot me.

_**But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me  
Don't you?  
**_

I wonder if he ever wishes it was me that was walking down the aisle towards him.

Maybe not in that stupid dress but… you get the picture.

Probably not. Let's face it; I'm just his best friend – nothing more. He probably thinks of me as his little sister.

_Sigh_.

That is such a depressing thought.

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

I wish I had the courage to tell Percy that I love him. That I would tell him to run away. I know that if he ever did, I'd be with him the whole way.

Heck, if he told me to jump into the ocean, I probably would in my lilac dress and heels. And let me tell you that it is _extremely_ hard to swim in a dress and heels.__

_**So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
Your time is running out and they said speak now**_

The preacher was going on and on about for better or for worse and stuff like that. It was kind of hard to pay attention when your heart is breaking into tiny pieces.

Grover was rubbing my hand while I tried not to cry. Annabeth, Pollux and a few of my other friends were shooting me pitying looks. They all knew how far gone in love I was with Percy. It's safe to say that most of them – no scratch that – _all_ of them were disappointed with his choice.

Why is Aphrodite so cruel to me? I mean, I've never done anything to anger her – I think.__

_**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace**_

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace," the preacher says in that monotone voice of his. I look around the room.

I lock gazes with Annabeth and she's silently urging me to say something.

_**There's the silence, there's my last chance**_

There was silence. I could stand up and stop the wedding right now. It's my last chance at possible happiness.

_**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me**_

I find myself standing up, and I can see my hands are trembling. Everyone's eyes immediately shoot to me, including the green eyes that I fell in love with.

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you**_

I can see Mr and Mrs Mavis' horrified faces and I felt slightly guilty, but I was already standing up, so I should just spit out what I want to say. I could see most of the guests shooting horrified looks at me.

I must be imagining it but I think I saw Annabeth, Aunt Sally, Paul and a few others smiling.__

_**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

"Um… "I stuttered. I wish I had thought of something to say. I took another deep breath and looked at Percy.

"Percy, I know you've made your choice and I accept that and – ugh-that sounds stupid," I muttered the last part under my breath and those around me chuckled.

"Okay, what I really want to say is I like you, Percy. I really, really like you. You could even go as far as to say I love you. I am absolutely head over heels dropped on my butt in love with you and it's tearing me up being here.

"I guess I've loved you since our first summer at camp but I just didn't want to believe it. I mean you were my best friend. What I'm trying to say is that, I love you and I don't want you to do this. And now seemed like the perfect time to say it. So… I'm done saying what I had to say. The ball is in your court now," I took another deep breath at the end of my speech. You'd think I'd have gotten enough oxygen by now.

I had slowly been walking up the aisle during my speech and was now standing mere feet away from Percy. Now was his choice. He could turn me away and I'll never bother him or… he could do the opposite and we can have our happily ever after.__

_**And you say lets run away now  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor  
Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around  
When they said 'Speak now'**_

I was holding my breath. I knew his decision would either make or break me.

"I don't know how to say this. I've never been good with words," Percy started. Everyone who knew him snorted, including me, which I know is not a very lady-like thing to do. "So I guess I'll just say it. Andie, I know I act like an idiot sometimes, okay," he corrected himself when I scoffed. Heck, everyone who knew him scoffed. I think Annabeth may have even snorted. "Most of the time. But… I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you too. Not like a sister, but I'm in love with you. I've just been too stupid to realize it."

I heard gasps echoing throughout the room and I think Mrs Mavis might have even fainted. I just couldn't believe it. I had a small smile on my face as Percy walked up to me. we were looking in each other's eyes, green to indigo.

Finally, he stood in front of me and he started to lean forward. His lips were inches away from mine…

"Andie, you okay? You've been staring at the back of that pew for a while now," Grover said, shaking my shoulder. I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling. I could tell he didn't buy it.

If only that would really happen but let's face, I don't have the guts.

I tried not to let my pain show through. I didn't need everyone who knew to be fussing over me. I just took everything in stride. It probably didn't help that I was suffering from major déjà vu.

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace," I heard the preacher say.

There was the silence and, once again, I looked around once. I saw Annabeth silently urging me on to do something. Percy was her best friend too. I just shook my head and looked forward, getting ready to have my heart broken.

I just let the moment – and my last chance – pass as I watched my best friend and love of my life get wed to another.

I'd be lying if I said it was painless. I could almost hear my heart breaking. Nonetheless, when the ceremony was over, I put a smile on my face and hoped it didn't look _too_ fake.

I could see Grover wince and knew he could feel my emotions through the empathy link. I wish I could take it away. I wouldn't want to wish the feeling of your heart breaking on anybody, and I definitely would not wish it on Grover.

Annabeth met me outside of the church on our way to the reception. She looked put-out.

"Why the long face, Annie?" I teased weakly.

"Why didn't you do anything?" she asked, looking extremely frustrated. She probably didn't know why I didn't stop the wedding and children of Athena _hate_ not knowing stuff.

I shrugged, not really feeling like explaining.

"I have my reasons," I said vaguely.

"Anna, just let it go," Pollux said, soothing his irritated fiancé. I gave him a weak smile of appreciation.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, his arm around Annabeth's waist. I was jealous. Annabeth had a loving fiancé and the guy I loved just got married to someone else. I'm bitter, sue me.

I sighed. "I will be."

_Eventually._

"Let's go say congrats to the newlywed couple," I suggested when I saw Percy and Chelsea. I have no idea why I was torturing myself. I guess I just wanted to show everyone that I was okay with this.

Why did my brain have to be so complicated?

Annabeth and Pollux went first and I was right behind them. I was giving myself a pep talk in my head.

_You can do this!_

_No you can't_, a snide voice said in my head.

_Shut up._

_Let's face it_, the voice continued. _Do you really think you can go through with this without breaking down?_

I scoffed. _If I can look Kronos, the Titan Lord of Time in the eyes without flinching, I can handle this no problem._

_Then why-_

_Shut up! It's my turn._

"Percy… Chelsea, congrats!" I exclaimed. I had plastered a smile on my face, trying not to think about how bad my heart was aching. I thought broken hearts couldn't feel anything anymore?

"Andie! Glad you could make it," Percy said. There was something wrong. I don't know what. Maybe because he didn't sound particularly happy?

_Nah._

"I'm so sorry about your invitation… I guess I forgot to mail it," Chelsea said sheepishly.

I sighed quietly. "No problem. I still managed to come so no harm."

"Thanks again for coming," Chelsea said cheerily. I almost winced at the sound of her voice. It was too perky.

I hugged them both and gave each a kiss on the cheek. My lips lingered on Percy's cheek longer than necessary. For me, it was like a goodbye kiss. I probably wasn't going to see him much once they settled down. Then, I went off to _try_ and enjoy myself.

As I walked off, however, a tear made its way down my cheek.

I vowed to myself that I would never bother Mr and Mrs Percy Jackson. They deserve at least that much. I'm done with hurting myself anyway. I don't think my heart can take anymore anyways. I've had enough heartache to last through this life and the afterlife.

I had my chance, then I lost it. I'll just have to suck it up and face the consequences.

Life sucks, and so does Aphrodite.

**-X-X-X-**

**Poor Andie… I know, you all were expecting a happy ending. Sorry to disappoint. Anyways, read and review! Flames will be donated to Camp Half-Blood for their campfire and I will send my legion of monsters on you. Thanks for reading!**

**I'm giving you a major hint on how I want my Daughter of Apollo series to go. I'm not gonna tell what the hint is though. Figure it out for yourself! ;)  
**


	2. Enchanted

_**Another random fanfic that is almost as random as 'Speak Now'! this, time, featuring everybody's favorite son of Hades… Nico di Angelo! And of course, introducing my own OC, Deirdre 'Dee' Doran, daughter of Nyx. Both are 16. (OMG! Little Nico is all grown up!)**_

_**Once again, this song is a Taylor Swift song. If you haven't noticed, I'm a big Taylor Swift fan. It's an on again, off again thing. Ah well, I think you've had enough of a girl's rambling.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson series or Nico. Obviously, 'cause if I did I'd be filthy stinking rich and wouldn't need to worry about my future.**_

_**{*}{*}{*}**_

_**There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

I forced out a chuckle as my half-sister, Jenna, told us about the antics of her younger brother.

I'd be lying if I said I wanted to be here.

Of course, Andie was kind enough to invite me to those little parties that she and her siblings had every now and then.

It would be ungrateful if I didn't show.

Plus, if I didn't show up, Andie would drag me from my cabin kicking and screaming.

_**Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy**_

I looked around the room. It was the same as always. We were outside of the cabin and the air was cool against my skin. A gentle breeze lifted my ebony hair from my shoulders briefly and I smiled.

To me, there was something comforting about the night. Although, my mother being the goddess of the night probably had something to do with it.

I smiled at the other campers I knew, just to be polite.

They smiled back, but quickly looked away.

I moved around, chatting with those that I knew briefly. I knew I didn't have their full attention. I could see the vacancy in their eyes.

I went to the punch table to get myself a drink. It's not like I hate these parties, it's just that I'm about as invisible as the wind sometimes. I mean, I know I'm probably not that interesting looking, what with my black hair and dark blue eyes.

It's not really that interesting when you compare me to some of the children of Hecate.

_**Vanished when I saw your face**_

I was making another sweep of the room. It was a little hobby of mine to just people watch.

I could see Andie dragging her reluctant boyfriend onto the dance floor and Annabeth Chase dancing with one of her siblings not too far from there.

As my eyes swept the room, they fell onto a figure in a pose similar to mine.

My eyes looked at his face and took in his dark eyes. I didn't have to see his face clearly to know who it was.

Nico di Angelo.

Ever since the war, everybody had been withdrawn, slower to trust others. I felt the same. We all had lost someone in the war, but the moment I looked into his eyes, it all just vanished.

_**Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me**_

His head tilted to one side and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. I looked into his eyes that seemed so familiar.

It might have been my imagination but his eyes seemed to be asking me, "Have we met? "

He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and started walking towards me.

I tried not to take notice of him, but my eyes seemed to involuntarily look for him.

_**The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy**_

I shook myself. He couldn't have been looking at me. I was just a nobody.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, my cup in my hand. Maybe I could sneak away without Andie noticing…

Making up my mind, I opened my eyes and was about to leave when I tripped and started to fall. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to gaze into dark brown eyes.

"I'm used to girls falling for me, but not this literally," he smirked.

"They probably fell over from laughing too hard," I retorted.

I had regained my footing but his arms were still around my waist. It felt nice to have them around me.

He raised an eyebrow. "I've been told I'm quite the looker."

I looked at him and ignored my racing heart. "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but they lied."

"Are you always this bitter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you always this annoying?" I asked, glaring at him. I looked at his arms still around my waist. "And I would like it if you would let go of me."

Was it just me, or was he reluctant to let me go?

_Nah…_

"You know you want me," he said. I could see a twinkle in his eye and knew he was joking. I wouldn't say this out loud, but he earned my permanent respect by engaging in this battle of the wits. Most people wouldn't bother talking to me.

"In your dreams," I scoffed, smirking on the inside.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a real piece of work?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"This coming from the guy who hasn't even introduced himself."

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, at your service," he said, giving a ridiculous old-fashioned bow.

I snickered. "And I am Dee Doran, daughter of Nyx. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance," I answered in a posh voice, curtsying.

If there was one word to describe Nico di Angelo, it was different.

Yes, he was definitely different.

Almost…

_Enchanting_.

_**It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**_

"Dee! We have to go! You know how _Melvin_ will get if we're late! Again…" I heard Jenna yell, sneering as she said our current head counselor's name. I say current because any day I'm hoping Jenna would kill him off and take over.

In the history of head counselors, I don't believe I've ever heard of a worse one than Melvin Finkleson (I know, I couldn't keep a straight face when he first introduced himself either! Wait… I still can't!).

I smiled at the boy I had been speaking to for the past hour. "Well, it was nice talking to you."

"Back at you," he smiled back.

"DEE!" Jenna yelled.

I sighed. "I'm COMING!"

"See you around?" I asked, not sure of his answer.

"Sure," he said.

I left him there, standing at the same spot.

Before leaving, I looked back and smiled at him.

He smiled back at me and my heart fluttered in my chest.

He might not have known it, but I was enchanted to meet him.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

I looked up at the sky. Somehow, the stars seemed brighter tonight, the air cooler. The night air was refreshing on my skin as me, Jenna and a few of my other siblings made our way back to our cabin.

_**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**_

"You seem… happy," Jenna observed. "Are you blushing?"

I was, but I wasn't going to admit it. Jenna would know why in a heartbeat.

"No," I said, feeling a little defensive.

Her eyes widened, and I knew she didn't believe me.

"It was that di Angelo guy wasn't it?" she asked excitedly.

I could feel more blood rush into my cheeks, thankful for the darkness that engulfed me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

I didn't have to be able to see Jenna to know that she was smirking smugly. She was never going to let me live it down.

Looking back at the direction of the Apollo cabin, all I knew was that I would forever be wondering if Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, was as enchanted to meet me as I was to meet him.

_**The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake**_

When we got back, we got a really long lecture (Okay, a fifteen minute lecture. But you've never heard Melvin go on and on and on before) about upholding the cabin's reputation and other stuff. I don't know. I tend to not listen to him.

After he _finally_ let us into the cabin, we started getting ready for bed. Soon enough, it was lights out.

"Night Dee," I heard Jenna and a few other of my siblings call out.

"Good night guys," I called back before turning off the lights.

The Nyx cabin is pretty unique. It's studded with stars and is painted black, but it's always cool on the inside. The beds are pushed to the wall and in the middle is where a bunch of beanbags are placed for us to hang out. There were glow-in-the-dark stuff around the room but what was really cool was that the walls and ceilings were pretty much a projection of the actual stars, which included the light, so the cabin was never really dark.

Somehow, I couldn't sleep. I mean, us children of Nyx not being able to sleep isn't really a big problem, but we need to sleep at night too. We're not vampires, just children of the goddess of night.

Unsurprisingly, my thoughts turned to a certain son of Hades. I had no idea why, but I was hooked on him. I guess this was what Bella felt like when she met Edward. _**(Okay, I know it was a lame analogy, but it was the only one I could think of.)**_ I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

I wondered if he was thinking about me, or if he had someone else. Gods, if he did, I'd feel like a complete idiot after all the flirting we did.

I had been feeling sleepy, but now, I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I try, I know I wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon.

I looked at the watch on the table next to me. 2 a.m. and I'm still awake.

Great.

_**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say**_

_**It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you**_

I got out of my bed and started pacing.

I don't know why, but I'm seriously bothered about Nico possibly liking someone else. Gods, I wish I knew what he thought about me. If he felt the same way I did.

I stared at the door, wishing he would knock on it and I'd open it and see him looking almost as bothered as I was.

Maybe he'd even say he was enchanted to meet me, almost as much as l was enchanted to meet him.

I rolled my eyes at myself. _That's likely_.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

I made my way out of the cabin. I was feeling smothered. I had to get some fresh air, maybe take a short walk.

I stared up at the sky, seeing the stars wink back at me. I smiled as I thought back to the party. There was just something about him that had me blushing whenever I thought about him. I mean, the whole way back I was blushing, and I don't blush easy.

The whole night was perfect, flawless. It was the first time I had ever had so much fun at one of Apollo cabin's parties.

Thinking about the night, I couldn't help but give a little twirl. He just made me giddy. I was completely drunk on him.

_**This is me praying that**_

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends

I sat down on the porch steps, and I couldn't help but pray to every single god that this wouldn't be the first time we'd meet up.

Sure, it was pretty unlikely for this to be the last time we'd ever meet since we'd be here for the next month, but you'd never know.

For all I knew, I could be called back home for one thing or another. Maybe something could happen to my younger sister, Anneliese or even my dad and I wouldn't come back again.

_**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**_

I knew that I would not forget about him until I'd see him again. He was like drug, and I'd never be happy until I got it.

The only difference was that he made me feel better than any drug ever could.

_**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

I couldn't help but think of the words I didn't say as I was leaving. The words that were stuck in my throat as I left the area.

"Nico di Angelo, I was enchanted to meet you."

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

I… I couldn't be in love with him, could I?

I'd only met him once, but there was no other way I could describe these feelings I had for him. I was truly in love with him, and it would totally kill me if he loved someone else.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

I looked up at the sky again, the stars winking back at me.

I got up and went back into the cabin to take my jacket. I needed to blow off some steam.

I rummaged under my bed and felt something solid bump against my hand as I was pulling out my jacket (Yes, I keep some of my stuff under my bed. It's just easier, and it's not like its dirty or anything. I clean it.). I pulled it out, revealing my sword.

As I looked at it, I changed my mind and decided to go to the arena instead. What better way to blow off steam than to do a little sword practice, right? I changed into something more comfortable and headed out.

When I neared the sword arena, I was surprised to see someone else beat me there. I got closer and realised that it was Nico, the subject of my thoughts.

I couldn't help but watch him a little bit. What? It's not a crime!

I stood a few feet away from him, far enough so that I wouldn't get hit. His Stygian iron sword hacked into the dummy. He must have been here longer than I have because his arms and shirt was slicked with sweat, and _di immortales_, his shirt was stuck to his chest.

_**I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home**_

I could feel a blush starting to make its way to my face, but I willed it down. Nonetheless, I could still feel my cheeks heat up slightly, making me thankful that it was dark.

"Here I was thinking I was the only one crazy enough to practice at three in the morning," I said, leaning against my sword. "Well, you proved me wrong."

He turned and met my eyes. He gave me a crooked smile and I felt my heart melt.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "At least you admit you're crazy."

"I learned that denying it doesn't help me, so I just embrace it," I reply, shrugging my shoulders. "Well, since we're both awake at this time and we've got swords, waddya say we do a little sparring?"

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Are you scared I'm gonna send your sorry butt to Olympus and back?" I taunted.

He gave me a wicked grin, raising his sword. "You are going to wish you had never done that."

"Bring it, Death Breath."

"As long as you're ready, Porcupine Head."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I really hate it when people make cracks at my spiky hair in the morning. Oh, he is going _down_.

We circled each other for a while before I lunged. I aimed for his throat then feinted to the left, aiming for his side. His blade blocked mine with a loud clang. I spun away, giving him a feral grin.

We exchanged parries and thrusts for a while longer, but I slipped up. He managed to get past my guard and sent my sword flying through the air.

He held his sword up to my throat and gave a cocky smirk. "Well, it looks like I win."

I replied with a smirk of my own. "I ain't beat till Melvin stops crowing."

I ducked under the blade and kicked his feet from under him. Okay, so I know it wasn't fair, but I never said I played fair, did I?

_**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**_

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I scrambled to get to my sword when I felt a hand wrapped around my ankle. Nico tugged my leg, and I fell to the ground, grunting when I hit the ground.

I glared at him. He grinned back at me, "Hey, if you don't play fair, I won't either."

I glared at him for another moment before I lunged for my sword, which was an inch away from me.

I grasped the hilt and kicked his hand off. I jumped up and twirled to meet him, only to find nobody there.

"Oh, come on," I muttered. "This really isn't fair."

I scanned the area, thankful that everything was as clear to me as if it was in the middle of the day. Unfortunately for me, Nico could see pretty well in the dark too.

_**I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you**_

I couldn't find him _anywhere_, which was weird. I heard a rustle nearby, and turned just in time to block a sword that seemed to come out of nowhere.

My eyes widened. Nico seemed to be completely shrouded in shadows, which probably explained why I couldn't see him just now. If I concentrated really hard, I could _just_ see him. He looked surreal, like he didn't belong in this world, with his shadowy and misty features.

I was brought out of my thoughts when his sword came towards me again. He wasn't giving me any time to recuperate, causing me to go on defense.

I was holding my own pretty well, until I tripped again, for the second time that night. (Okay, morning, if you want to be technical…)

_**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**_

Before I realised what happened, Nico had grabbed me by the arm to keep me from hitting the ground, his sword at my throat.

"Dead," he said, his eyes twinkling.

A slow smile curved my lips. Well, well, a proficient arguer _and_ swordsman. "Well fought, Mr di Angelo."

"You're not that bad yourself, Miss Doran," he replied, taking his sword away from my throat, a smile curving his lips too.

He pulled me upright too fast, and I crashed into him. Unlike at the party, I didn't tell him to take his hands off me. If anything, I melted into him.

"Clumsy me," I murmured, gazing straight into his eyes.

I don't know how long we stood there, just staring at each other. It could have been a second, a minute, an hour or even a whole day, and it wouldn't have been enough.

I couldn't deny it anymore, even if I wanted to. I was completely and irrevocably in love with Nico di Angelo. I was completely enchanted, and I didn't mind. In fact, I loved it.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_, I thought desperately. _Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

When he leaned closer, I almost pinched myself. Breathlessly, I leaned up slightly. It seemed like forever until our lips touched, but when they did, it was… indescribable.

My arms wound around his neck as his drew me closer. The rest of the world faded; my focus only on Nico. I had never felt anything like this before. I didn't if I was more scared or excited, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was right here, right now.

When we finally pulled away for air, I was feeling pretty dazed. My eyes probably had that dreamy look that I sometimes got when I ate chocolate or was thinking about a cute boy. Two guesses which I'm thinking about. No, it's not chocolate.

Nico rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. I had to struggle to refocus, but eventually, I did.

"Dee Doran," he whispered. "I was enchanted to meet you."

A goofy grin found its way to my face. "Well, Nico di Angelo, I was enchanted to meet you too."

And I really was. Just in case he had any doubts, I kissed him again. I was enchanted to meet him, and he was enchanted to meet me.

That was all there was to it.

_**{*}{*}{*}**_

_**Ta-da! I know it's random, but ya have ta admit, it's kinda sweet.**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
